


ALL栎系列之占有欲

by zhanmiao



Category: UNINE, all栎, 影视同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmiao/pseuds/zhanmiao
Relationships: 翰栎 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	ALL栎系列之占有欲

ALL栎系列之占有欲  
文/展喵   
翰栎的1v1  
【撰于2019年7月14日】

“管栎！”  
“怎么了？”  
管栎被李汶翰一把拉进浴室，关门声震得趴在床上的杨杨一颤！  
大哥肯定是生气了！

浴室的气氛果然一度焦灼！  
“汶翰你干什么啊！”  
管栎觉得李汶翰这火来得莫名其妙，一把把人甩开准备开门出去。  
李汶翰单手压着门将管栎锁在门与自己之间，怒火欲火无处宣泄。  
“陈宥维的生日会，嘉羿的生日会，你是不是很享受？”  
“？？？”管栎一头雾水的望着李汶翰，“你在说什么？生日会大家一起不是很开心？”  
“所以，他们一个说你可爱一个说你帅气，你是不是特别开心？”  
“为什么不可以？”管栎皱眉，“你在发什么疯！”  
“我是快要疯了，嘉羿抱你时的眼神叫我怎么淡定！”李汶翰贴身将管栎压在门上，“你不要和他走太近了！”  
“你吃醋了？”这种时候再搞不清楚情况就是傻了，“嘉羿我只把他当作弟弟。”  
“他可不一定把你当哥哥。”  
“所以呢？”管栎微微上挑眼神，深深地看着李汶翰的眼睛，“你不信我？”  
“当然不是！”当然相信你，只是，“可他们对你的态度太暧昧了，杭州那个舞台宥维还...”  
“打住！”管栎及时制止，“Ending poss的事那天晚上不是说清楚了，干嘛又翻出来？”  
想起那天的事，李汶翰不禁嘀咕起来：“那天急着回去都没有做尽兴，不是让你跟我一起回家吗？”  
管栎一下懵了！  
“瞎...瞎说什么...你知道你在说什么吗？”他还从没想过接触汶翰的家，但他知道一定不要深入，会越陷越深，会害了两个人。  
“我有想过...”  
管栎抬起手臂环上了李汶翰的脖子，用力吻上那双唇阻断了所有即将出口的话。  
熟悉的味道直冲脑门，李汶翰反客为主撬开了管栎的唇，伸舌闯进，与之交缠。  
以后的事以后再说吧。管栎那么想着，纵容了李汶翰的行为，浴室很快笼罩了一层欲望的气息。  
“还没在浴缸里做过...”李汶翰一手撩开水龙头放水，一手扶着已经褪去上衣的管栎坐在浴缸的边缘，从嘴唇慢慢舔到脖子。  
“汶翰～”管栎仰着头看到天花板上的花纹，身体微微颤了颤，敏感的侧颈被狠狠咬住，“嗯～”  
湿濡的感觉回到了嘴上，两人边吻着边褪去了彼此的衣裤坦诚相待。  
相比李汶翰肌肉优美的弧线，管栎的身体可以称之为单薄，但因为长时间的练舞，附着一层薄薄的肌肉，线条更为流畅又有韧劲，皮肤又因为染上了欲望而显得白里泛红。  
趁着李汶翰去试水温，管栎挤了一坨乳液转了个身，一手撑到浴缸上，一手向后探去，开始给自己扩张。  
很多时候都是李汶翰为他做前戏，但管栎始终觉得，都是男的更应当忠于欲望一些，何况相爱已非易事，何须矫情呢。  
李汶翰回头便看见可令一切都黯然失色的春光，偏偏管栎眼眉一弯，吐出了让血液沸腾的三个字。  
“想要吗？”  
“栎...”嗓音一下沙哑了半分，“你知道你在惹火吗？”  
勾起管栎的腰身，抓起还在扩张的手，将自己的坚挺对准穴口深深地挺了进去。  
“唔！”有点疼，管栎忍不住紧了紧。  
李汶翰抽出一半，拿过乳液直接倒在自己的利器上，再次插入。  
有了足够的润滑，几个来回之后很顺畅地进入了彼此最舒爽的节奏里。  
“嗯～嗯～”甜腻的呻吟和喘息开始弥漫开来，李汶翰掌握了管栎所有的敏感点，时不时地碰触都会换来更急促的喘息，声音越来越软，听到耳里又像春药又像毒药，让人欲罢不能。  
拉起管栎的一条手臂向后，腰部下陷胸部上抬形成了好看的弧度，停不下来的律动精准地撞击管栎体内的那一处。  
李汶翰摆晃地腰速度加快，管栎撑着浴缸的手快要被颤落，没有安抚过的小东西坚硬无比，还不住地流出透明的液体。  
“啊...慢...慢点...”管栎双腿有点软，感觉快疯了，“停...停一会...唔...”  
李汶翰缓了下来，贴着管栎耳后：“栎栎想射就射吧，别忍着...”  
声音充满着浓浓的蛊惑，热气喷在耳朵上，管栎直接抖了抖，似哭似疼地呢喃了一声，乳白的精液一波波射出。  
“唔...”  
李汶翰还在按摩着后面的G点，高潮来得快去得慢，腰一下子就酸了，抖着身子不住喘息。  
李汶翰忍着想射的冲动，把管栎直接抱起放进了盛满水的浴缸里，就着水下湿滑又温暖的感触，再次顶了进去。  
不时地被水和身后的坚挺交替填满，管栎后半段就开始求饶，射过两次的性器依旧高昂着，折腾了好久，才让李汶翰射了今晚的第一次。  
管栎头依在微凉的瓷沿上，微微垂眸的眼角有一抹粉红，就像点了桃花的眼妆，李汶翰凑过去亲他，两人在浴缸里交换口中的蜜液，深情地相拥。  
“我们在浴室里呆了多久了...”每次和汶翰做虽然尽性，但免不了累得慌。  
“快一个半小时了，水都冷了，我们出去吧。”  
“那么久了？！”管栎一惊，“那杨杨？”  
“杨杨应该很识相地去了你的宿舍。”  
“杨杨他...知道了？”  
“嗯”李汶翰拿过浴巾把人圈起来扶着“其实我想告诉所有人你是我的，省得他们老惦记着你！”  
“你别老觉得他们要对我怎么样...”管栎无奈，“团内互动需要啊！”  
“那你和我互动就行了...”李汶翰抱着身下纤瘦的人，说不出的喜欢和吃味。  
不说团宠，管栎自从给大家做过饭之后，他就知道不简单，宥维和夹心肯定有非分之想！还有考拉最近和他的栎栎走得太近了，老夏还明里暗里夸管栎好看，李汶翰还觉得自己的敌对意识太差了，万一...  
“不要乱想，你知道我心里的意思就可以了。”  
“那你和他们别...”  
“李汶翰！说我之前自己也检讨一下好吗？你和杨杨的cp文都能飞上天了！”  
“噗。”看到管栎略气急败坏地小表情，李汶翰心里的那点忐忑和嫉妒反而落下了，“你知道我的心意就可以了。”  
同样的话推了回去，说完还不忘撩起管栎的额发印上一个吻。  
有时候感情就是这样，连吃醋都要相互的才可以。

那晚两人在杨杨主动让出的房间里放肆翻云覆雨，第二天管栎险些起不来。  
刚想发出的火却被一则信息打乱。  
“小栎啊，下次来杭州就和汶翰一起回来吃个饭。”  
管栎的眼眶忽然湿润...  
都这样了，自己不努力就配不上他了。

【END】


End file.
